Oral irrigators typically are used to clean a user's teeth and gums by discharging a pressurized fluid stream into a user's oral cavity. The fluid impacts the teeth and gums to remove debris. Often, the oral irrigator includes a fluid supply, such as a reservoir, that is fluidly connected by a pump to an oral irrigator tip. In oral irrigators that include a reservoir, the fluid must be refilled after a predetermined number of uses. Some oral irrigators include integrally formed reservoirs and to refill the reservoir the entire oral irrigator device may have to be moved into fluid communication with a water source (such as a user placing the oral irrigator beneath the faucet in a sink to refill the device). Other irrigators include removable reservoirs, but these typically come with removable lids that detach from a base along with the reservoir. These removable lids can become misplaced or damaged when taken off to refill the reservoir.